


tease

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dwarf Courting, F/F, Fem!Bofur - Freeform, Genderbending, Somewhat, fem!Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: As we all know, the best way to get a girl to like you is to pull her hair, steal her stuff and run away to steal her something better





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> all I gotta say is I love these dumbasses

Nori always finds something to take. There’s been more days than Bofur would admit where she’s stuck without her socks or underclothes. 

Everything always returns, safe and usually unbroken. Bofur doesn’t question where the jewelry comes from, nor why a Dwarf with any sense would give it away without any (further) plans of courting.

Bombur smiles knowingly whenever a new piece shows up. Bifur snickers and smirks and jabs Bofur in the ribs, asking about a One. Bofur always pokes back and asks the same.

It doesn’t help when Nori shows up, perched on her bed, idly examining a gem.


End file.
